DB SvsD: Un mundo paralelo
by AlarianVSlynX
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si lo Saiyan hubieran tenido un enemigo ancestral, más listos e iguales en fuerza, que busca venganza por la destrucción de su especie? La Tierra estará amenazada por la llegada de otra especie extraterrestre? Conseguirán los Guerrero
1. Chapter 1

**Un mundo Paralelo.**

**Alarian Xatner: **Ola! n.n como estan? Ey! Ola Lynx!

**Lynx:** n.n Hola! Entre Alarian y yo, hemos decidido empezar esta historia (que acabara siendo una nueva saga) en la que hemos metido una nueva raza inventada por nosotros mismos.

**Alarian:** n.- Asi que no intenten encontrar nada referente a esta raza.

**Lynx:** Aqui les ponemos un corto resumen de quienes son.

**Alarian:** No alargamos más la presentación.

**Lynx:** n.n Los dejamos disfrutando de este corto comienzo...

**Alarian:** De lo que esperamos que sea una Saga que les interese mucho n.n

**

* * *

**

**Prologo.**

Esta historia empieza en un lugar recóndito de la galaxia, muy alejado de nuestra querida Tierra. El planeta Hyuma era un pequeño planeta donde vivían unos seres llamados Dragen's. Esta especie era especialista en viajar por el espacio sin usar naves espaciales, solo usando un poder que lo caracterizaba y que les daba aquel nombre.

Los Dragen's eran guerreros natos; parientes lejanos de los Namekianos, lo que les otorgaba el poder de la regeneración. A diferencia que sus parientes Nameks, los Dragen's tenían aspecto humano; sus ojos cambiaban según su estado de animo o de la luz que le diera; se reproducían a partir de huevos que ambos sexos ponían, si era un hombre solo salía una copia de sí mismo, si era una mujer podía salir un nuevo ser o una replica suya (gracias a esto, los Dragen's pudieron vencer a la muerte); podían volar con o sin alas, según la circunstancia en que se encontraba. Algo que los caracterizaba también era su capacidad de transformarse en dragones (de hay sale el nombre y de otro sitio) cuando llegaban a un alto nivel de energía o por influencia de la luna llena. Podían vivir largo tiempo, teniendo una infancia corta y una juventud larga (el Dragen más viejo llego a la friolera de 678 años).

Los Dragen's estaban enemistados con la raza del planeta de al lado: los Saiyan's. La guerra entre estas dos especies era tan antigua como en universo. Los Saiyan decían que de las dos especies, ellos eran los más fuertes y listos; los Dragen's opinaban que tal vez eran más fuertes, pero a lo que refería a la inteligencia, ellos eran los mejores. A partir de estas opiniones y de disputas por el poder del universo, llevaron a la guerra a ambas especies.

Cerca del planeta Hyuma estaba el planeta Vegetaen el cual habitaban unos habitantes de naturaleza guerrera, con ansias de luchapero muy escasos de saber.Fue por este motivo que los saiyajin (que así se llamaban los habitantes del planeta Vegeta.) desconocían la tecnología que, a la inversa de ellos, conocían los Dragen's (los habitantes del planeta Hyuma, que era paralelo al suyo. Ellos eran una raza fría. Solo tenían es su mente la idea de desarrollar su intelecto. Para ellos el fin justificaba los medios, y estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de concluir su objetivo.

Un día, en un momento de crisis entre la alianza que sostenían los saiyajin y freezer (El más malvado y tirano de la galaxia.), los Saiyans se revelaron contra él. Pero no pudiendo hacer nada contra el gran poder que este poseía, perecieron la mayor parte de ellos, quedando solo unos pocos guerreros superviviente de la legendaria raza saiyan.

Al estar el planeta Hyuma al lado del planeta Vegeta, los Dragen's también fueron exterminados en su mayoría quedan solo unos cuantos jóvenes y niños. Estos nunca entendieron porque freezer, siendo un buen aliado también para ellos, (Ya que ellos eran los principales constructores de la tecnología que él utilizaba para la conquista de planetas.) opto destruirlos a ellos también. Debido a ello, generación tras generación, los Dragen's adquirieron un creciente odio hacia los saiyan.

- Ellos son solo monos tontos que enfadaron al maestro freezer, haciendo que nosotros, los Dragen's, una raza tan superior a ellos, pereciéramos, evitando así nuestra expansión y desarrollo intelectual.- Pensaban los Dragen's.

Es así como ahora, en el siglo XXI, ellos regresaron a buscar. Los últimos sobrevivientes de aquella raza maldita que los obligó a vagar por el universo; Esa raza culpable de la desconfianza que adquirió su gran maestro freezer.

Ahora que los hemos encontrado, no descansaremos hasta destruirlos. En especial, a él; El príncipe heredero del planeta Vegeta… El príncipe vegeta. Pagaría muy caro el gran error de su padre...- Ese pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Alarian, el monarca de los Dragen's.

Él, el legendario monarca, vengaría la injusta muerte de los suyos. Él, que era tan poderoso e inteligente como un dragón, llevaría a cabo la más terrible masacre que nunca se allá podía ver en un planeta lejano llamado Tierra.

* * *

**Alarian:** Que les ha parecido? 

**Lynx:** u.u Lo sabemos. Esta corto y no pasa nada interesante, pero no podiamos meter de golpe a los Dragen's sin decir al menos quienes son por encimilla.

**Alarian:** n.nU No digas esas cosas, Lynx. En el siguiente capi ya empezaremos a meter acción.

**Lynx:** n.n

**Alarian:** n.n Bueno... Por ahora los dejamos con esto. Ya saben. Dejen reviews con cualquier cosa: Dudas...

**Lynx:** Comentarios...

**Alarian:** Criticas...

**Lynx:** En definitiva... cualquier cosa que se les pase por la cabeza.

**Alarian:** Nosotros nos encargaremos de resolverselas.

**Lynx:** Adios.

**Alarian:** Nos vemos.

Se despiden de Ustedes y esperan verlos en el siguiente capitulo...

**Alarian Xatner y Lynx,** escritores de esta Saga.


	2. La llegada

**Un mundo paralelo.**

**Alarian:** Ola! Hemos vuelto. Cómo están Ustedes? n.n

**Lynx:** Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Capitulo.

**Alarian:** JEJE! n.n Hoy les hemos preparado una cosita espesial... 

**Lynx:** Que esta al final del Capitulo.

**Alarian:** Bueno... Nosotros los dejamos leyendo.

**Lynx:** Eso...-Empuja a Alarian para sacarla del cuarto.- Mientras, nosotros, hablamos de una cosita nuestra. n.n Hasta luego. 

**Alarian:** Ascalaster... n.n

**Lynx:** O.o? QUÉ? De donde te has sacado esa palabra? 

**Alarian: **De la manga. JEJEJE n.n Más tarde te digo lo que significa.

**Lynx:** O.o?

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: 'La llegada.'**

La noche estaba estrellada. En la plataforma celeste (Templo Sagrado), el joven Kamisama (Dios) y Gohan contemplaban el firmamento sentados en el suelo; Según los cálculos del primero, aquella noche habría una lluvia de estrellas espectacular. A la mitad de la noche, el cielo se colmo de cientos de luces que lo recorrían.

Lejos de allí, en algún lugar del planeta, un par de meteoros caen en medio de un desierto. Lentamente los meteoros se van abriendo y de su interior salen dos personas: un hombre y una mujer.

¿Dónde estamos, majestad?- Preguntó la mujer al hombre.

En la Tierra, un pequeño planeta de la Vía Láctea. -Mira a su acompañante.- A más de 500 años luz de nuestra galaxia.

¿Ehh?- Mira como se aleja de ella, se subía a un árbol y salta al siguiente.

¿Qué haces¡muévete!- Saltando a otro árbol.- No podemos quedarnos en este lugar. Pronto llegaran los humanos de la zona a ver que ha pasado.

La mujer lo siguió.

Pasaron por varios lugares: un desierto, varios pueblos (los cuales arrasaron), una llanura y por último un desfiladero, donde encontraron una cueva; allí se pararon a descansar durante el día. Después de haber dormido todo lo que el cuerpo les pidió y comer algunas raíces y frutas que encontraron por ahí, continuaron con su exploración del planeta.

La noticia de la caída de dos meteoritos en el desierto no se hizo esperar. Unas horas después del impactó fueron la gente de los alrededores, picados por la curiosidad. Los medios de comunicación anunciaron el hecho y que la Corporación Cápsula se iba a encargar de investigarlos.

Nuestros dos invasores se encontraban a más de 40 kilómetros del lugar donde habían aterrizado. En su camino hacia ninguna parte, un pitido los detuvo. El hombre alzó el brazo derecho mecánico (había perdido el suyo de verdad en un accidente y no pudo regenerarlo en su totalidad, solo los huesos del antebrazo, unos pocos tendones y las venas. Para poder usar la mano, tuvo que investigar y crear uno mecánico que pudiera mover y usar como si fuera el real) y levantó una pantallita donde aparecían varias coordenadas, distancia y lugar de una energía cerca a ellos.

¿Qué sucede, majestad?- Preguntó la mujer acercándose al hombre.

Una energía extraña.- Observa las coordenadas de la pantallita.- En dirección Noroeste; a unos 7 kilómetros de aquí.- Señala en la dirección indicada.

¿Vamos hacia allá, majestad?-Pregunta la mujer.

¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Antes cuando éramos niños lo hacia ¬¬ a parte de otras formas como…

¡No diga nada más, Alarian¡Por favor!- Pidió la mujer.

n.n Lo sé, tan difícil no es decir mi nombre.- Sonríe.- Además, me has mandado a callar.

;; (esto significa sonrojada) ¿He… he… he hecho yo eso, majestad?- Baja la cabeza avergonzada.

Jajajaja No tienes que ponerte así.- La coge de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle a los ojos.- Lorna, desde hoy hasta el día de tu muerte tienes PROHIBIDO llamarme 'Majestad' o de cualquier otra forma que revele mi rango ¿Entendido? Cada vez que lo hagas te castigaré de la manera más cruel que se me ocurra en ese momento.

La mujer solo asiente.

Bien.- Empieza a correr. Lorna lo sigue.- Vamos a ver que es esa energía.

Sí.

Los dos Dragen's se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado por el radar del monarca Dragen.

Un poco más a la izquierda, Lorna.- Indicó Alarian mirando la pantallita.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por el radar, ambos Dragen's se quedaron sorprendidos de que en un planeta como aquél pudiera existir tanta belleza recogida en un mismo lugar. Ante ellos se extendía un prado en forma de 'U' cubierto por un manto de flores abiertas; al fondo del prado, desde lo alto de la pared rocosa hasta el fondo del acantilado, caía una catarata de agua cristalina; al lado del pequeño lago que se había formado al fondo de ésta, había un enorme árbol, cuyas raíces salían de la tierra.

Los dos Dragen's se acercaron al árbol y lo observaron. Tendría que tener más años que el monarca Dragen, quien ya contaba con más de dos siglos vida. Cuando el Sol del atardecer rocío con sus últimos rayos al árbol, ambos Dragen's vieron un destello naranja proveniente de un nidito de las ramas más altas de éste.

¿Ha visto eso, Alarian?- Preguntó Lorna.

Sí, lo he visto.- Se acerca más al árbol.- No puedo subir por las ramas. Hay muchas y la mayoría son muy canijas para aguantar mi peso.

Entonces ¿Qué va a hacer?

Alarian no le respondió, solo cerró los ojos y comenzó a reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía. De la espalda del monarca, debajo de la camisa, salieron dos bultito que fueron creciendo. Al ir creciendo los bultos, la camisa se fue rompiendo hasta que, con un grito de Alarian, dos grandes alas plateadas de ángel la terminaron de romper. El Dragen dio un salto y llegó hasta el nido; cuando estuvo a la altura del nidito, vio una bola naranja con tres estrellas en su interior (Sanshinshu).

Ya en el suelo, Alarian le tiro la esfera a Lorna y, con un quejido quedo de dolor, hizo desaparecer las alas. La mujer le dio una camisa nueva (la había creado con sus poderes) y observó las estrellas de la esfera antes de guardarla en un saquito.

¡Urggg!- Alarian se dejó caer en una raíz del árbol.- Como me duele la espalda.

Déjeme ver.- Pidió Lorna.

Alarian pasó una pierna por la raíz del árbol, quedando mirando hacía la entrada del prado; Lorna se sienta detrás suyo. ;; Sonrojada, fue quitando lentamente la camisa al monarca; una vez quitada, la dobló y depositó sobre su regazo. Con manos temblorosas, comenzó a masajear la musculosa espalda de su señor.

Mmm…- Gimió un poco Alarian al sentir los músculos más relajados.- Sube un poco más… Mmm… A la izquierda… Ahí, ahí… Mmm…- cierra los ojos.

A cada sonido de su señor, Lorna se va poniendo más colorada.

Tienes manos de ángel, Lorna.- Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Y usted mucha tensión en la espalda.- Mientras habla masajea los costados de su señor.

Ya lo sé.- Dice medio dormido.- Ser monarca estresa mucho. Hay muchas cosas que hacer… que decidir… que pensar…- Se echa hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Lorna.- Pero alguien tiene que gobernar a nuestro pueblo si no habría caos dentro de nuestra sociedad.- Apoya su antebrazo mecánico en su pecho y deja el otro caído.

No sabía que ser monarca nuestro fuera tan estresante.- Acarició los cabellos de su señor mientras se echa hacia atrás.

Lorna… tengo mucho sueño… me gustaría quedarme en este momento para toda la eternidad… no tener que despertar nunca más… soñar y nada más…- Su voz se fue apagando hasta que se durmió.

Descansar ahora mí señor.- Se echa hacía delante y le besa la frente.- Dormir tranquilo, yo velaré vuestros sueños.- Sigue acariciando los cabellos del Dragen dormido.

Desde antes de yo nacer

Mi señor ya sufría

Desde antes de yo nacer

Mi señor ya vivía.

Triste es su historia,

Historia de la cual no os voy a hablar,

Pues amargos recuerdos

Ha su mente llegarán.

Desde antes de yo nacer

Mi señor ya sufría

Desde antes de yo nacer

Mi señor ya existía.

Continuara...

* * *

**Alarian:** Nimerork... n.n 

**Lynx:** UU¬¬ hola de nuevo.- Mira a Alarian fijamente.- Quieres hacerme el favor de hablar en una lengua entendible.

**Alarian:** Cut.- Niega con la cabeza.

**Lynx:** ¿Por qué?

**Alarian E. **(E. de escritora) Con quién hablas, Lynx?- Entra en la habitación.

**Lynx,** volviéndose hacia su compañera de historia: Pues a tí. A quién si no?

**Alarian E.:** A él.- Señala al acompañante de Lynx.

Lynx se gira lentamente y mira hacía la persona que hasta ese momento había creido que era Alarian, su compañera.

**Lynx,** sonrisa nerviosa Je! Je! Je! nnUUU- Mira a su compañera y le pregunta por lo bajo- Cu-Cuando me has dejado solo con esté?

**Alarian E.,** haciendo memoria Pues... hace mucho rato. Tenía que salir a comprar unas cosillas y él se afreció a quedarse aquí contigo.

**Lynx:** ...- ¡PATAM! Cae al suelo desmayado.

**Alarian E.,** Sonrisa nerviosa: JEJEJEJE! Bueno... Los dejó leyendo la sorpresa que le habíamos preparado mientras yo reanimo a Lynx. Adiós. No vemos en el siguiente capi.

Se despide de Ustedes y esperan verles en el siguiente capitulo...

**Alarian Xatner** **y Lynx,** escritores de este fic.

* * *

**Ficha técnica de los personajes Dragen's:**

**Lorna S. Cair**.

**Nombre completo**: Lorna Suer Cair.

**Edad:** 175 años.**Edad Física:** 17 años.

**Ojos:** Los tiene multicolor y con el Iris rasgado (cualidad que los aparenta con los dragones.)

**Pelo:** Lo tiene largo, recogido en una coleta baja, de color castaño claro con lechas rubias.

**Piel:** Es de tez clara, debido a que no le ha dado el Sol en muchísimo tiempo.

**Carácter:** Es alegra y tranquila. No le gusta la lucha, por eso intenta que su señor no se enfrente con otros seres del Universo. Vive enamorada de Alarian. Cada vez que el monarca Dragen le mira a los ojos o le sonríe, se sonroja. Siempre está dispuesta ha ayudar a quien lo necesita, aun cuando tenga que desobedecer a su señor. No desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para mostrar que ama a su señor ya sea creando simples ropas o cocinando para él como entregando su vida para salvar la suya.

**Poderes: **Tiene los poderes de creación y curativos de los Namekianos. No posee alas, lo que obliga a su señor a llevarla en brazos cuando tienen que trasladarse volando. No puede usar su Ki (energía vital) para luchar, pero sí puede usar magia como _la Danza de Espadas_.

**Arma favorita:** Como cualquier Dragen, Lorna tiene un arma (en su caso utiliza un vara larga) para defenderse en caso de que sus poderes no sirvan para nada.

**Su sueño en la vida:** Vivir mil y una aventuras junto a su señor y ser la madre de sus hijos.

**Rango o estatus:** No posee ni uno ni otro.

**Alarian M. Xatner.**

**Nombre completo: **Alarian Mineota Xatner.

**Edad:** 285 años.**Edad Física:** 21 años.

**Ojos:** Los tiene multicolor y con el Iris rasgado (son iguales a los de Lorna, solo que los suyos son penetrantes y, a veces, inexpresivos.)

**Pelo:** Lo tiene corto, la parte de adelante en punta y la trasera hacia atrás, de color negro con reflejos azules oscuros.

**Piel:** Es algo moreno.

**Carácter:** Es serio y sereno. Le gusta la lucha debido a que por sus venas corre sangre guerrera; cuando lucha contra alguien sonríe malévolamente, dejando al descubierto uno de sus afilados colmillos. Ama a Lorna, aunque no quiere demostrarlo abiertamente. Cada vez que su pueblo esta en peligro, es el primero en dar la cara al enemigo y luchar. Siempre está dispuesto ha ayudar a quien lo necesita, aunque para ello tenga que dar su vida. No desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para escapar de sus obligaciones y viajar a los rincones más recónditos del Universo. Si lo enfadas y pierde el control de su cuerpo, encomiéndate a tus dioses; este personaje podría matarte solo con la mirada o un pensamiento.

**Poderes: **Tiene los poderes de creación de los Namekianos. Posee alas. Puede usar su Ki (energía vital) para luchar, al igual que puede usar magia como _invocación de la muerte esclava_.

**Arma favorita:** Utiliza un espada mágica que lleva en el cinto, la cual cambia a la espalda para enfrentamiento acuáticos.

**Su sueño en la vida:** Vengar a su pueblo y casarse con alguien que lleve a su vida la paz y tranquilidad que anhela.

**Rango o estatus:** Monarca de los Dragen's.


End file.
